Rising Dawn
by Eyrie659
Summary: To grow strong, we all must start weak. What happens to power's balance when one wishing to end life begins as the strongest? The only answer to the decisive question seems hidden in the sands of time, obtainable only through courageous teamwork, heart stopping risks, and above all ; great friendship. Follow a journeying summoner and his companions as they embark to save Valoran.
1. Chapter 1

Hmm... So many failed attempts at the beginning to my masterpiece. This here marks the 7th? Attempt at establishing a strong prologue to my one and only story. Hopefully, it won't get scrapped like the rest :[ That's what inspirational music is for hah! One thing I'd like to point out though, this entry you're reading, is going to be a prologue and if people like my writing style and my idea, then I'll make some serious chapters :D

**Summoner Point of View, Institute of War, Valoran**

Narrowing my eyes, I recanted a rather complex incantation to the spell I was practicing. After finishing, nothing seemed to happen for a few seconds. Then, to my surprise, the stick I'd been focusing on switched places with a pebble across my room.

Of course, the twig was split in many places now and the pebble was quickly turned to dust. Sighing at yet another failed attempt, I snapped shut my spell book and placed it in my bookshelf.

My room was somewhat sparse, given its size. A dark wood floor was nicely complemented by many bookcases placed into the walls on either side of the room when you walked in. Hextech sconces adorned the walls at regular intervals, set into engraved wood struts that separated the shelves from each other. After descending a small decline, you would step upon the flooring of the actual room itself. Gone would be the fixed sconces and bookshelves. A large chandelier hang from the ceiling, serving to illuminate the majority of my dwelling. A rather large blue stained window dominated the far wall of the living space, seen easily when one enters through the door. An intricate, small Hextech fireplace was placed painstakingly well in the alcove by the dining table and stained window. A simple sofa sat against the wall, accompanied by an end table on either side and a footrest a short distance from it. On the opposite side was an average sized Hextech television, powered by stored magic within the institute of war.

In the left side of the room when you walk in, was the small spiral staircase that served to enter into the second floor. By second floor, I mean my bedroom and the bathroom.

Just a bed, dresser and Hextech mini television was all the furniture in my room. Through the only door up there was the equally small bathroom, with a decent sized shower as its main highlight. All in all, my living space in the institute was what a high summoner had come to expect over the years the league of legends had been around.

Deciding to leave my practice, I left my little house and traversed the small hallway that most high summoners lived near and opened the beautifully carved wooden door leading to the main lobby of the institute, noting the inscription upon it that said, "In the end, a question is only ever as elegant as its answer."

Entering the massive chamber, I saw many champions conversing among themselves, though remarkably few summoners. I suppose that had come to be expected – most summoners didn't appreciate champions, and vice versas.

Being the person I am, I completely forgo any attempt at conversation, allowing my antisocial nature to kick in. It wasn't that I disliked interacting with people, more so that I would just rather be doing something with lasting value, like establishing myself among the high summoners. Just being a high summoner didn't mean I would instantly be on a team for important matches, it just meant I didn't have to hold the various city states' hands and fight on the grudge matches.

While thinking aloud to myself which of my 'regular' champions I would use today in a training match, I did one thing only a complete fool does. I came within eyesight of Malzahar.

Instantly pivoting on my foot, I turned around, hoping he wouldn't see me. Nobody liked speaking to him – even if you could. Most the time, he was struggling with some inner turmoil, randomly twitching and spitting curses at passerby's. If one could live in Hell, it was Malzahar. Anywhere you don't want him, he's already been there. In the rare instance you need him, you have to always make it a trade – a favor for a favor.

To make my day terrible, he let a deathly quiet pervade from him. Everyone knew, that meant you were caught.

Inwardly sighing, I leaned down as if I were simply picking up something I'd dropped, turned, tried to walk past him. No such luck, of course.

Taking exaggerated silences when he talked, he spoke in a voice that sounded like a conglomerate of many.

"Hmm... a difference... my ancestry tells me. No longer do you partake in the petty squabbles between states... now you partake in the disputes between the three oppressors. Can't you see the void is the path to clarity? Everything leads back to the void... we began there, and we shall end there. It's written in my hell, summoner. Nothing can stop the coming of the void... especially that fool, Kassadin. See what I do when I trap his severed head in a null zone for a week... yes..."

At the mention of Kassadin by Malzahar himself, he twitched in obvious annoyance, and quietly murmured something under his breath, along the lines of, "Acid over blood, twist the veins like this..."

Not wanting any part of anything Malzahar, I simply nodded slowly, and walked away. If ever I met a more impulsive person than that thing, I'd probably drop dead.

Knowing Kassadin would in fact be somewhere in the general vicinity of Malzahar, I continued walking, until I'd reached the summoning chamber for low priority training matches between summoners.

Entering the rather quaint summoning chamber, I saw four other summoners waiting, practicing various magics, talking or generally relaxing. One of them, Alex Havati, I'd had the pleasure of fighting with, and against, many times. It was no secret that he and Lee Sin made one of the most terrifying jungle combinations, ever.

Telepathically accessing the champion database, I saw a somewhat disappointingly small pool of available champions. Knowing my personal friend, Quinton the Magi's Eye was always itching to go out for a match, I established a link to his mind. Typically, during training matches people don't really care who you pick, as long as its nothing crazy like, say, a Blitzcrank top.

The mental tether solidified, telling me he could hear me.

"Quinton! Haven't played a match with you in almost two weeks, database says you're looking for a match. Feel like going middle or top ability power?" Knowing he'd say yes for sure, I began the intricate teleportation process. Seeing as I specialized in life magic, my energy was a fitting green instead of the sharp blue or purple.

Over the link, I felt him say something about reducing the entire enemy team into arcane ash and feeding the remains to his pet wolf. Nodding to myself, I finished the spell. Just a normal thing for Quinton to voluntarily offer to burn the enemy team into so much arcane residue.

Quinton gave me an enthusiastic high five to show his eagerness for the match. On many occasions, that eagerness was a source of power for him. Others, well, it hurt to think about it.

Seeing that the other summoners had summoned their champions while I summoned Quinton, I examined our team composition.

Likely going top was Tryndamere, the Barbarian king. Going as jungler was Lee Sin, for sure. Our two bottom champions were Soraka, the star child, and Caitlyn, who must have been by the institute to take a break from her life as master detective. Of course, that meant Quinton would be going middle.

Quinton was an interesting champion. Turns out, he came to the league seeking guidance concerning his magical prowess. After catching Xerath's attention and foolishly prodding at him with magic, Xerath was surprised when the lowly village boy passively redirected a magic prod sent by Xerath. Granted, it was only a light poke from Xerath, but the fact that such a pure mixture of arcane energy was deflected by a child who didn't even know how to direct his magic was a very startling realization.

Offering Quinton magical instruction at the Institute of war, Xerath was all too happy to move Quinton to a gifted class when he used Xerath's own magic bolt and made a shield around himself, without knowing what was happening.

Twelve years later, Quinton had all but surpassed Xerath in terms of arcane mastery. Many times, the two fought on the fields of justice. When the two fought, it was a real light show. Due to Xerath teaching Quinton many of his methods, the two used similar techniques, meaning the deciding factor between them was quick countering and more brutal magic.

After being inducted into the league, Quinton had the same block put on his powers during matches as Xerath. The main difference was that Quinton scaled best into late match, often throwing magic strikes during team fights that were known to cripple vulnerable targets.

He flexed his shoulders, making a big show of preparing for the upcoming match. Internally amused by it, I walked on over to Alex, who like Lee Sin, was big on meditation. As I approached, he opened one eye and exited his meditation stance and lightly yawned.

"Alex," I said, "You know who were going up against yet? Or is the other team still forming?"

He lazily blinked as he responded, "Match starts in about five minutes. Far as I know, they have Riven going top," Here I groaned loudly, "Ziggs in middle," Even worse, I must say, " Taric going bottom with Sivir, and I think their jungle is um... Volibear. I think."

Well their not intimidating at all. Just a giant talking bear, a hexplosive psycho, a guy obsessed over his sparkly gems, a ridiculously strong swords women, and then the lady who throws giant glaives at you. Yeah, no problem we shouldn't even bother...

"Thanks Alex," I said, "We just have to play our cards right, don't let them power up early on, the usual stuff. See if you can come middle early on and give Quinton an edge over that walking time bomb, yeah?"

Satisfied by his nod as he returned to meditation, I looked around for something to do while we waited another minute.

I eventually tweaked my summoner inset – runes to better suit Quinton. Not much energy left in any runes after the wars, so the best we could get from these things was just a minor power increase – but that was all we'd need to give us the edge. I've no doubt the other team managed to obtain some too though.

Finished, I examined my summoner staff. I now gave a boost of magic penetration marks, flat armor seals and magical resist glyphs. To finish off, I added in my three ability power quintessences. Feeling more confident in the upcoming fight, I waited and sure enough, the match soon began.

As a copy of Summoners Rift was magically generated, I felt myself drawn to the nexus. A senior high summoner was waiting in one of the cradles, here as usual to oversee the match. He looked wise beyond his years, but I'd met more than a handful of summoners who had no idea at all what they were doing.

I felt the runic silence sigil descend upon me, meaning I, like the other summoners other than the overseer, would rarely be able to use any of our powers directly. Instead, we channeled our mana through the nexus, thus our close proximity to it.

Settling myself into the blue team suite, I assumed a spiritual form that allowed me to walk along with Quinton in the battlefield. I quickly established a link to Quinton.

"Alright, so were going up against Ziggs. In case you forgot, he has lots of bombs and various explosive things. His signature abilities are a minefield, explosive satchel charge that he can travel quickly with, a bouncing bomb, and a huge nuke. If we get isolated and disabled by someone, we need to leave because its likely the enemy team will try shutting us down early, to stop our hyper carry awesomeness.

Buy a Doran's ring, two mana potions and a single health potion. Also, you'll need that warding totem." As I rambled on, Quinton did as I instructed, obtaining a ring, two blue potions and a red potion. I thought we might be able to invade the enemy blue since Volibear would need it.

"Guys," I mentally asked, "Are we invading? Or did we wait too long? Were going to head over to our golem soon, should we divert and head to the river brush by dragon?"

It was mostly up to Lee Sin and Alex, since they needed their blue buff and could get set back by invading.

Shaking his head next to me, Alex said, "Waited too long. Just come leash for me, if an invade went wrong we'd be too far set back to make a comeback."

Nodding in agreement, I walked with Quinton over to the ancient golem. Tryndamere enthusiastically tossed his greatsword up in the air and watched it smash into the ground, creating deep gashes in the rich earth. As the enemy champions moved into lane, the ancient golem appeared in a puff of magic blue powder.

Wasting no time, Tryndamere and Lee quickly began hacking into it, while Quinton slung his signature arcane torrent at it, momentarily stunning it. Even though it kicked, jumped and toppled onto Lee Sin, the only damage he suffered was a kick to the legs, knocking him down for a minute.

After Lee Sin broke the golem's jaw and killed it, Tryndamere left for the top lane and Quinton departed for middle lane. Lee drank a health potion, and left for our red buff.

When we reached middle lane, minions were already hacking away at each other while Ziggs maniacally blew them to bits. It was really unnerving, seeing these little toy dolls hit each other with sticks and then shatter when struck by a champion.

Quickly settling into the recognizable pattern of farming, we simply sat in lane, occasionally dodging the stray bomb and chucking a crackling ball of energy at Ziggs. The only break in the cycle was at three minutes, when we placed our warding totem into the bushes by the river leading bottom.

After ten or so minion kills, the nexus became more responsive to Quinton and I, leading to the revealing of his second power. Drinking one of our blue potions, we readied for a trade with Ziggs.

A tap of Arcane Torrent became an arcane barrage with the aid of Quinton's clarity ability, meaning what used to be three bolts turned into one giant glob that impacted Ziggs, knocking him straight down to the ground and sapping his mana.

Trying to take advantage of Ziggs stunned state, we jumped forward and nailed him with a basic attack. Just as he was beginning to reorient himself, a shape emerged from the top bushes by the river – that of a hulking bear.

Swearing lightly under my breath, I welled my energy within me, scorching Ziggs in an attempt to kill him. Wild flames licked and grasped at him, quickly silencing his terrified screams and charring his corpse. Seeing Volibear closing, we bolted for the river, leading to bottom lane.

Quickly formulating an idea in my mind, I told Quinton to move to the dragons den. Knowing the other summoners were spirit walking too, I sent a magic blue flare- one that asked for help. A second later Marilyn, Caitlyn's summoner, appeared by me.

"Soraka and Caitlyn are on the way – bait him into dragon's den, he'll back away when we go missing from bottom. Hit him with a stun, we can handle the rest."

Nodding, I directed Quinton into the den of the beast, careful not to wake it. Volibear was hot on his heels, nearly dashing past the den in his haste. With a growl, he pounced, knocking Quinton into the cold wall of the den. Grimacing, I spotted Caitlyn and Soraka in the entrance. Summoning the rest of my power, I rifted Quinton outside the den.

Volibear made to pursue, but a shot from Caitlyn gave him pause. That was all we needed to send 3 furious bolts of energy at him, mortar style. Three impacts later, and he was on the ground.

Roaring, he charged at Caitlyn, the menace in his eyes giving her enough pause that she blindly fired three shots at him, all going wide. Fearing for her friends life, Soraka channeled energy into Volibear, silencing him for a scant second. That was only enough time for Caitlyn to compose herself and aim her rifle. It was in vain though, and Volibear proceeded to swipe at her once, then again. Gashing Caitlyn with the second, she demonstrated extreme coordination with her team, and fired a high caliber net at Volibear that pushed him towards us – and a surge of mystical energy.

Falling from the sky, a moderately sized meteorite crashed into Volibear. Seemingly unfazed, he roared to the heavens. A scattershot from Caitlyn did visible damage. Bleeding freely, Voli roared in pain, charging at her.

Soraka channeled energy, calling stars down from the heavens. Grunting with effort, Volibear sank to the ground. Now weak and magically taxed, a lance of energy from Quinton shot forward, ending him.

"An enemy has been slain!" Offering praise to Quinton, I advised Tryndamere to push harder top since no jungler or mid laner could contest him.

Approaching Marilyn and Carmichael, who is summoner for Soraka, I smiled lightly. I may not be a social person. Almost everyone just saw me as there: and in just seeing me as _there_, tended to not pay attention to me unless I'd directly done something. Be that as it may, I knew the value teamwork and praise carried.

"Great shot there Caitlyn. Pushed him right into us, gave us the opening we needed. Nice save, by the way Soraka. All the magic desecration you piled on him made our magic hit much harder." Accepting my compliments with a warm smile, Caitlyn shouldered her rifle and said, "Likewise, summoner. Now if you don't mind Soraka and I need to get back to bottom before those two fools get any ideas."

Saying a farewell, Soraka and Caitlyn darted back through their triple bush and entered lane to push minions away from their tower. We, too, utilized our precious time and double timed back to middle lane to try and do some tower damage. Once we saw Ziggs storming down toward us, we backed off and I recalled Quinton to the platform.

Picking up a needlessly large rod, we quickly ran back to middle lane where Ziggs was demolishing our tower. Grimacing at the damage, we barreled in, assisting the tower and farming the little dolls for their gold.

Over staying his welcome for a second, Ziggs was blasted by a rippling purple shot from the tower. Trying to capitalize, Quinton threw all his spells at Ziggs while he hurriedly backed away. Caught up in the chase, we'd neglected the fact that we had no ward coverage and Volibear was missing.

We were quickly reminded when he sprang from the bushes and gouged deep cuts into Quinton, lightning seeming to arc off and chain to nearby minions. In an unholy gambit for his life, I forced Quinton to stun the hulking bear, and sighed as I burned our flash to retreat to the turret. Now in between the outer and inner turret, I began recalling Quinton.

"Huh..? It's a... Oh. We should really move summoner. Like, now!"

Directing my attention to the sky, I saw a massive, looming, Mega Inferno Bomb of Horrendous Death falling from the sky.

Instantly reacting, I forced Quinton to back away and pinged for Lee Sin's help. If he could just safe guard us, we'd likely make it out of this...

Flashing into the Wraith camp, he barreled down toward us, almost in range for a safeguard.

Even so, we could feel the bomb's heat beginning to singe Quinton's hair.

The bomb was right above us now; our only hope was Lee Sin as he flew through the air to safeguard Quinton.

**You may have noticed the changes. 10K words was really dumb for a first chapter... my bad xD Anyway, this will replace the first chapter, and the second chapter I upload in say... 40 seconds will be the other half. Finally, I'm also uploading a third chapter. Organization is key... Let's see if I can figure this out without doing something stupid. Special note at end of Chapter 3, by the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summoner POV, On Summoners Rift**

The bomb descended – Lee Sin was madly cutting through the air, fierce resolve in his eyes...

With an apocalyptic roar, the massive bomb detonated, engulfing both Lee and Quinton in a maw of raging fire.

Swearing worse than a Piltover sailor at seeing the safeguard not connecting by a harisbreafth – that likely was burnt away by the bomb – I tried to make a connection with Quinton.

All I could get was a connection from back at the platform. Great. Now Ziggs was eating away at our lane advantage...

Taking a look at top lane, I could see Tryndamere and Riven battling furiously, neither willing to step back and lose ground. Ziggs had destroyed our tower and returned to shop, while Lee Sin went and ganked bottom.

Baiting the enemy was easy for Caitlyn and Soraka. Havoc began, however, when Taric flashed behind Caitlyn and threw a modest sized shimmering gem at her, that grew into the size of a grapefruit. Charging in, Lee Sin used the element of surprise to deliver his famous Dragon kick to Sivir, knocking her all the way back into the brush by the bottom of Summoner's rift.

Changing to defense, Taric slammed his majestic hammer into Caitlyn, who was still on the ground She didn't die, but she would be unconscious after that and would need to be guarded until Marilyn recalled her. Further proving his value as a professional support, Taric overloaded the gems surrounding him, blinding any unfortunate enough to be within his line of sight, and sending powerful shock waves at us.

Ancient golden light surrounded Caitlyn as her barrier activated. Taric turned and ran, and Sivir struggled to get up from the dragon strike from Lee Sin.

Trying to capitalize on their wounded state, Lee and Soraka surged forward to take out Sivir. Powerful energy poured out from gems encircling Taric's hammer, invigorating Sivir and mending her wounds quickly. Well enough to be on her feet, she turned and threw her glaive one handed at Caitlyn, finishing her and automatically claiming the three hundred gold piece bounty. Wispy stars fell from the sky as Soraka called them down, flurries of punches and kicks were thrown by Lee and Taric was trying to land a solid shot with his hammer at anyone who dared close on him.

Using the trademark summoner -eagle vision, I peered through the dust and earth being kicked up by the numerous potential fatalities being tossed like so many insults.

A risky dodge by Lee Sin was followed by a smirk from Taric, before he pulled a gem from his hammer and whacked it with his hammer, sending it toward Lee with the force of a lightning bolt.

Flipping over himself three times, Lee shouted in horrendous pain as the gem ripped through his left shoulder. Knowing the importance of such an easy take down, Sivir stumbled forward and executed Lee, giving herself a second kill.

Seeing as the tables had turned in such a disheartening way, I nodded my head and let a small smirk form on my lips. Quinton had finally reached a point where he could use his strongest, deadliest form of magic.

Feeling the air enter a magically-mute state, the world seemed to mute. All of a sudden, screeching blue magic formed in a massive circle around the battle zone. Neatly coming out of the earth in a runic haze of distortion, magic continued to pour forth, creating a massive circle of impenetrable blue, arcane power. For three whole seconds, time seemed to stop. Then, the pent up energy coalesced, forming a colossal, roaring tidal wave of blue energy.

An ear splitting roar followed, then the dam caved. Large clumps of terrain, bits and pieces of people, and of course, the watery-magic substance, cascaded within the magic wall. It seared and burned away at Taric and Sivir, while offering supplemental energy to heal Soraka and Quinton.

A ghastly wail sounded from the two enemy combatants, and I knew they were long gone. The announcer was hard to hear, but I dully made out, "What a humiliating overkill! Quick, someone freeze this and record it, this is good to laugh at!"

After a short three seconds, the magic receded within the ground and the skeletons of Sivir and Taric were left behind. Seeing as the fight was over, the ground very quickly terraformed back to its original form and the bodies of the fallen turned to so much ash to be revived at their respective altars.

Grimacing at the burns from the magical backlash, Quinton rushed forward to destroy the bottom lane turret and secure an advantage. It was good, since Quinton had the potential to burst down Volibear when he arrived, and the other champions couldn't afford to leave lane now.

Indeed, the Bear ironically thundered down into our face, and was promptly wailed on by everything in Q's arsenal. It was a short fight ; the highlight was being shot at by the outer turret. Simply leaving its line of sight, we shortly reentered and lanced it with arcane energy, overloading it and rewarding it with a random amount of gold. Had we been in a real match, we'd get money from sponsors, of course, so the sickening eighty pieces served to only annoy me.

I recalled Quinton, and had him buy a Rabadon's death cap and Archangel staff. It was time to snowball...

**Summoner Point of View, Summoner's Rift**

Many objectives later, we'd pushed to the inhibitor turrets in all lanes, and had one inner turret and one inhibitor turret left. Of course, one inhibitor was now unguarded, meaning Tryndamere would need to save teleport to get there in the very likely event the whole enemy team fights us and somebody split pushes.

Examining the various medals the friendly champions were wearing to represent their items, I saw Tryndamere in a fortress of steel with various weapons of ferocity seemingly stuck to him in random places. Caitlyn's rifle had changed in appearance to that of a futuristic laser cannon, and had some mods from her items that prevented the need to reload or cool down, meaning she shot the thing faster than I could burst Teemo in a real life situation.

Soraka had various hues of a shining blue aura surrounding her. I'd no doubt whatever she used her powers on, they'd be amplified up enough to turn the densest steel to ash. Lee Sin, being Lee Sin, had forced the overseer to simply create a damage absorbing aura around him so as to not make him wear such clunky armors. A chilling aura came off from him, meaning any hostile to close would snap freeze and basically slow down.

The icing on the cake, Quinton had a Rabadon's, fully charged Seraph's Embrace, Zhonya's hourglass, Muramane, Rod of Ages and a pair of mobility boots enchanted with alacrity. Not to forget, he was hopped up on an elixir of fortitude, too.

Waiting for Soraka and Caitlyn to get a break and kill one of the bottom lane champions, I had Quinton just stroll around middle lane and pick up what creeps he could. We didn't want to push now, since the Baron Nasher was up for the taking. A loud voice boomed like a gong, signifying the death of Sivir. We also saw Taric returning to base through team vision, and saw Volibear trying to get in a last minute gank to finish Caitlyn or Soraka, through one of our team wards.

Seizing the initiative, I made Quinton follow behind Volibear, just out of sight. Then, as he pounced from the brush near the river and hurled Caitlyn into the enemy turret, I sacrificed a large amount of Quinton's extra mana for temporary ability power. Power coursing through his veins, he projected his will upon Volibear, lifting him into the air and throwing him headfirst into the ground. Preparing an execution, an arcane spear formed with a large crackle, and dropped from the sky to the ground, spearing Voli's heart and rewarding us his bounty.

Firing a high speed net toward the new minion wave, Caitlyn managed to leave lane and take only three hits – less than expected, but still bad. Shaking my head, Soraka simply used her ancestry to mend the magical burns, wherever they penetrated her armor.

Double timing over to the Baron, we met up with the rest of our team. As we did so, the heavens above us seemed to darken, perhaps for the coming storm. Feeling a tremor in the air, I realized with a massive grin that late game had finally began.

Flexing my shoulders, I saw the other four summoners – Alex Havati, Marilyn Fields, Evan Fields, her brother, and, of course Charles Carmichael – pulsing with energy, before they were teleported from the nexus to where we are now.

We'd successfully joined the fight, meaning that when our champion went down, we were also down, and not for a measly minute. The game went on too long – we were nearing an hour. Revival timers would go for at least ninety seconds, maybe more.

The plus side was that we finally could do something.

Soraka and Marilyn split up, each warding key areas near the Baron pit to avoid surprise sniping. The sheer empowerment afford to _all _the summoners was invigorating. We had access to most spells we'd normally use, but they were scaled down or amplified to make us balanced. We all would be able to smite the Baron, and of course each successive smite would be much weaker, but this allowed for some insane sniping.

Letting the champions all close on the Baron while Soraka and Marilyn ran over watch, I could feel the ground shaking like an earthquake to the roars of the Baron. Hundreds of tentacles would randomly fire geysers of acid into the air, most missing but many connecting and sizzling through the armor of the champions.

Eyes darting from Quinton, to the Baron, and everywhere in between, I erected many simultaneous barriers for the two of us. Squishy as Quinton was, we couldn't afford to be damaged when the enemy team arrived. And believe me, they'd be here.

Seeing more and more tentacles falling to the ground unmoving, I could feel the Baron slowing down. It couldn't keep up much longer, for sure.

That was when the whole enemy team surged on Soraka and Marilyn, shutting them down without a seconds pause. Using their unlocked summoner power, they_ rifted _through the Baron pit for the confrontation.

Meeting them head on, I brought down the hand of decision from the sky, sending a lightning bolt down the Baron's deformed throat. Even more power surged through my team, but it was definitely scaled down to our power level, greatly so. Feeling the effort wasted, I violently lashed out in tandem with Quinton, my green magic flowing over his to create a maelstrom of cascading, rippling energy. Firing it Viktor style into the whole of the enemy team, I saw more than one combatant cry out in anguish.

Hoping to shut someone down to make up for the untimely death of Soraka, I merged Quinton and I's magic, letting our minds literally think as one. Expanding upon and advising the other as one thought, we decided upon a simple, slow moving projectile.

The energy welled up, accompanied by the apocalyptic chaos created by the rest of our team. Making a split second decision at seeing the enemy moving through a purple rift, I changed the orientation of the spell to simply leech energy from myself and Quinton to contentiously discharge powerful shock waves.

Tumbling like rag dolls out of their portal, they all seemed to focus on one spot, creating a pit that seemed to burn with raging fires. To me, they'd created a literal hell, and were literally sending us there.

I'd say I'd shoot myself for falling for something so ridiculous, but it looked like I was already in hell.

Not seeing a reason not to, I sent a pulse through the link, telling everyone to pull the enemy team with us. Like only champions could, all twenty of us fell through into the raging fire.

Not liking the idea of burning to death, many champions found their summoners and broke open their Guardian Angels, carrying a terrifying duo out of the depths of hell. Recognizing my idiocy in not acquiring a Guardian for Quinton, I resigned myself and him to the role of spectator.

Nearly all those who lacked a guardian latched onto one idea; bring down the heavens.

Summoning up my now dwindling supply of magic, I brought Quinton and I to bear on the nearest enemies, Taric and a summoner I was unfamiliar with. Grinning with unreal delight, I latched on in a death grip to Taric, feeling Quinton had done his part and I could be bludgeoned by the hammer. Likewise, Quinton dragged the summoner down with him.

Upon reaching the bottom, the four of us instantly were sent into the final spectator mode, and a now useless bounty was rewarded to us. Seeing four other spectral ghosts, I was shocked at the damage our team suffered.

It was now a four versus seven fight, and while we had the advantage in having three champions, it didn't count for much when we just got sat on by the whole enemy team. Face palming at our misfortune, I didn't even bother looking.

As it was, our summoner, who happened to be Alex, summoned the strongest possible barrier and blew a cone of fire from his mouth into the enemy ranks. Countered by the water in the Baron pit, it served as a distraction for Tryndamere, Lee Sin and Caitlyn to rush with all their power in an attempt to finish the fight before it began.

In but three seconds, Caitlyn emptied her satchel of traps, and fired a hail of bullets and power shots into the enemy. Seeing a summoner go down and Taric dive to take shots for Riven, Caitlyn shook her head and lined up her trump card, as Twisted Fate would so adequately put it.

A massive blast, empowered b her emblems and items, blew forth and ripped a fist – sized hole through all Taric's armor, coming out the other side of his now dead body.

Not having it, two summoners and Riven rushed her, ending her with simple fire and steel before she even could form a surprised look on her face.

Calling on her resolve, Riven surged forward with her reformed Great Sword, channeling her fury into an awe – inspiring blast of death. She closed on Tryndamere with inhuman speed – but unfortunately for her, Tryndamere happened to be much more than human...

Screaming in primal, bloody fury, Tryndamere let out an ungodly battle cry, bringing his massive weapon of choice, a war hammer, down on Riven's surprised skull, then her arms, and finally her skull, again. Leaning down, her roared in her face, screaming his defiance to all order.

He proceeded to turn charge headfirst into a group of two more summoners, his skin on fire and a large part of his muscular shoulders simply burned away by Riven.

Driven by the bloodlust, he impaled one poor summoner on his hammer, then kicked the limp body off. Tossing his hammer in the air with the force of a troll, he then grabbed the other one by the arms and flung him to the ground, his neck breaking when he landed. Of course, insult goes to injury and the hammer simply caved in his face.

While moving to pick it up, Tryndamere wheeled around... to see a massive boomerang zooming toward him.

Roaring in defiance, it cut right into him, plowing through all the way to his violent heart and back to the grinning Sivir. Toppling over, he fell ironically onto his hammer, falling over afterward, and having it fall too, to rest over his heart. A blood lusting hammer after a blood lusting heart, after all.

Examining the few combatants left, I realized Alex had been knocked off at some point in time. I saw only Lee Sin, and Sivir, Ziggs and Volibear.

I sighed one more time in defeat, accepted the inevitable, and cast my surrender vote.

Cackling like a maniac, Ziggs ran forward carrying a doomsday bomb. Lee Sin only shook his head, unseeing but very knowing of Ziggs behavior.

Then the craziest thing happened. Ziggs came forward... and hugged Lee with the bomb. Sivir and Volibear stood behind him, laughing uncontrollably.

Then Lee dashed, faster than Ziggs various limbs flew away from his body, right into the flabbergasted face of Sivir.

He kicked her right in her smug face, sending her whole body into a back flip. Then, the signature Dragon's kick broke forward, catapulting her into Volibear. Bruised, battered and now dead, Sivir was simple deadweight on the Thunderous Lord.

Roaring in rage, Volibear picked her up, and threw her at Lee Sin. Deftly sidestepping, Lee grunted, and somersaulted over to Volibear. Holding his fist out in a spearing style, thunder crackled around Volibear's fist.

I knew it'd be very close, but I wasn't expecting what happened next.

Of course, Lee Sin was fried like a fish in the water, but surprisingly, Volibear was sent into the incline leading to the purple team jungle. Multiple broken ribs and much terrain falling on him assured me he'd not get up, at least until I saw his body rising from the rubble.

Praying Lee could stall for fifty more seconds, I glanced to him. He was slowly getting back up.

A teeth – shattering roar echoed from both wounded champions, but I knew Lee would win. The guy set himself on fire, simply to protest. Simple electricity surely wouldn't kill him. Hurt? Yes. Kill? No.

With an unreal reaction time, Lee brought his leg up and broke Volibear's jaw. The limp bear flew ungracefully back to his crash zone in his rubble pile.

The entire Blue Team cheering him on, I felt what could only be the hand of Hell at work.

Of course, we'd already lost.

It didn't matter if we won anyway.

We already surrendered.

I promptly walked over to a rock wall, and repeatedly bashed my face into it. Again, and again, and again.

I was, quite possibly, the dumbest excuse for a strategic summoner. Spitting insults at myself, I braced myself for the coming ribbing from the enemy team for our ridiculously retarded stupidity. Not even Teemo was this bad...

** After the battle, Summoner POV, Institute of War**

Simply nodding and randomly offering quiet Yeah's and Nopes, I outlasted the ridiculing from the enemy team until they'd finished, at which point I congratulated them on their... victory, however unskilled it was.

Finally returning to my team, I prepared myself for the hardest part of all – socially talking to them and, above all, speaking.

Unknowingly biting my lip, I walked back through the door and found them shaking eachother's hands and offering congratulations.

Still amazed by Lee's display of discipline, I strode over to him to offer my thanks.

"Lee! I don't know exactly what you do whenever you do that meditation thing, but it's like steroids. That combo you pulled on Sivir, it put the raging pit of hell to shame. Whenever I'm in a fight, good thing you're on my side."

Softly smiling, The Blind Monk seemed to look directly at me as he said, "It's always an honor to fight with one who can appreciate the power of an iron constitution. I do, indeed, look forward to our next match. If I am correct, Alex and I are actually going to be in a match for publicity fairly soon. I think the Arch Summoner's were talking about including you? Either way, I'm sure we'll see you there."

Vaguely realizing he was right, I bid him farewell and approached Caitlyn, Tryndamere and Soraka.

"- All I'm saying, is you're a troubled person, alright? You impaled three people on you're war hammer and expected them to get up and beat you down with clubs. What are you, prehistoric?"

Sensing the rivalry flaring up between Tryndamere and the Sheriff, I left it up to Soraka to say, "It is irrelevant, Caitlyn. If it were not a league match, I'm sure the Barbarian King would be wise enough to realize his opponents are dead." Everything in Soraka's voice told me she believed absolutely nothing she said. Everyone knew, Tryndamere was more than just dense, he was the whole brick.

Giving the smallest of eye rolls to the crazy barbarian, I turned to Caitlyn and Soraka.

"You two seem to make an intimidating duo in the bottom lane. It seemed to me you only ever left if it was on your terms, usually to buy something. Guess that was why you were always poking away at Taric and Sivir." Accepting my praise with a smile and nod of her head, Caitlyn replied, "We've actually been doing this for quite a while, now. It began when Leona was called away for urgent duty and Soraka had to replace her. In all honesty, I originally disliked the idea, but I must say the synergy is ever present for us."

Continuing, Soraka added, "Tis not the most common match up, but I'm more than content to work with the detective. Normally, people dislike me as support due to my lack of direct utility, like Leona's Zenith blade, but they fail to realize I can keep a champion in their lane for an indefinite amount of time, unless they were to die, of course."

Nodding my head, I said aloud, "I can see that. Leaving for even ten seconds cost valuable creep gold, not to mention the safety of your partner is wholly diminished. Plus, you hardly need to buy potions as the carry..."

Sensing myself falling into my nerdy strategy talk, I shook my head and laughed lightly. It was always like this. I just couldn't help it, really.

Simply offering my thanks for their help that match, I nodded fair well to the ultimate duo, and came full circle to Tryndamere. He had, intimidatingly, hefted his hammer onto his right shoulder.

Taking a deep breath at the menacing sight before me, I simply garbled out; "Good job Tryndamere. You really lay waste to the competition. Hate to be on your bad side."

Wanting to get away, I waited for Tryndamere to grunt in acknowledgment, then turned and walked away, releasing the breath I didn't realize I was holding in as I did so.

Seeing most the others congregating by the overseer, I walked over. It'd been a long day, and the sociability was really a terrible thing for a person like me to take on. It was different for me – I didn't dislike it, but I let what people thought of me to really get hold of me, and run awry with my imagination. Very few people had the skill to convince me of what they said about me, and most everyone at the institute was off that list.

Stepping into the circle, I listened intently to the ongoing conversation.

"I'm just saying, more than a few summoners are beyond dedicated to the League. Their life, it revolved around it. Getting into the first diamond division is likened to... beating Tryndamere with a stick. Sooner or later, it turns around and shoves that stick down your throat and rips your head off."

Overseer Martin must have been explaining the league divisions to somebody, which always meant they were never going to get past silver. In my own, humble opinion, the best way to progress through the leagues was going to be through dedication – hence the reasoning behind highly dedicated summoners making it to Diamond Division.

"Thanks Martin," one of the newest high summoners, a spectator to the match, began, "I'm telling you, I might not be top tier, but I'm positive I can get past gold, for sure!"

Rolling his eyes, Martin waved the kid off. No doubt, he'd done this before.

Facing the crowd of summoners who had participated in the match, he cleared his throat and began, "Alright summoners, as you all hopefully know, you are high summoners. While not required, it's expected of you yo progress at minimum to Platinum division Three. While not normal at this level of skill, I can offer only this advice to each of you; The key to a successful career in the league is in a long term team.

No, you don't have to group with these people. In fact, I couldn't care less who you partner with. All I care about is that you do it. As an overseer, it's my job to get you in there with the crowd, and that's not possible if you're not in a premade team. So, I ever so kindly ask that the lot of you going for a serious, devoted career in the League please step forward..."

As one, all but two of the former purple team summoners moved forward a step. Likewise, blue team, myself included, stepped forward.

Nodding in seeming satisfaction, Martin concluded, "You have three months to form your teams. I'm not telling you exactly what needs done, but I highly suggest you follow the institutes suggestions concerning forming a premade, namely that of main roles and main champions. Not as important, you may or may not elect a team leader. However, you're required to have a team name by the deadline of this assignment.

I've contacted a few other high summoner groups, all living up to my expectations in matches, and told them what I've told you. Every day, from sunrise to sundown, you all can use the training rooms A11-B23, and H7-H15, to mingle with each other and the champions of the institute. As always, their training matches, and as long as you don't do anything too stupid, won't reflect on you too much."

Lee Sin gave an extremely uncharacteristic high five to Alex, who was grinning ear to ear. I'd no doubt, the monk and equally monk like summoner would get along perfectly as a duo.

Which brought up the question for me – who could I possibly partner up with? I knew perhaps, seven champions on a level other than the partner in fighting level, none of which I'd feel comfortable summoning on most every match three months from now on.

Heeding the wise sage before me, I prepared myself for a long series of matches with various champions in an effort to determine my match.

The obvious question, why not Quinton, rang through my mind of course. The problem was, he'd never be competitive like me, and while too much competition was deadly, having the competitive edge gave a massive advantage to a duo.

Shaking my head, I walked out of the chamber with a cluster of other combatants. I made a beeline for my suite so as to return and research the various champions I'd give thought to, and the much longer list of champions I'd happily ignore.

I entered, and immediately took The High Summoner's guide to the League off the shelf by my fireplace. With a thought, the Hextech capacitors sparked, and wood logs began crackling, casting the warm glow of the welcoming fire out upon my home.

Settling into my dining table turned study, I decided to read by the soft glow of the fire, and not to light the chandelier even though the sun would now be setting.

Opening the heavy book, I thumbed to the alphabetically listed guide to middle lane champions. While I would be willing to fill other roles, if I had a say in the matter I'd be middle lane, for sure. Support was just so dull, and sharing a lane with your support as the attack damage carry was boring. Top lane would be alright, but sitting there and having your champion get shot, stabbed, zapped, shanked, and all other forms of torture was a bit debilitating.

First on the list was Ahri, The Nine tailed Fox. Creating my method of operation, I began to read the lore first, and if I liked what I read I'd read more about her.

"_Born as a fox, Ahri was seen as an outcast for her different behavior among other foxes. Leaving her fellow foxes, she had set out to seek some form of acceptance. According to happenstance, she had stumbled upon the battleground of a violent human skirmish. Finding a dying, powerful magician, she drifted into a powerful, distorted zone of magic. Permanently gaining the ability to absorb the essence of a person's soul, she gradually became more human as she stole his soul._

_ There on, she would find unsuspecting travelers, and..." _Having decided against her at seeing the next passage, I flipped over to the next entry. Today would be a long day...

Next was Akali, the fist of Shadow. Not too greatly concerned for the Kinko order, I gave her lore a passing glance, and decided against her. Nothing was too extravagant about her – she was giving herself over to save people, but where was the magic?

Shaking my head no, I erased her from my list of candidates, Ahri included. A quick turn of the page found Anivia, the Cryophoenix. Just generally not fond of her battle style, I skipped her, holding nothing against her. However, when I skipped Annie it was for obvious reasons – she was, The Dark Child, after all. Evil just doesn't work with me – I tend to send those guys on Martyr missions anyway.

Skipping a handful of entries and having nothing pique my interest, I briefly stopped at Ezreal's name. He seemed pretty decent – his lore was, anyway.

"_Born as a natural magic and academic savant, Ezreal was quickly sent to the highly revered Piltover college of Progress. While wholly having the ability to be the greatest techmaturgical genius, he instead preferred the life of Archeology. At eight years, he'd mapped and explored the entirety of Piltover's underground mines – no small feat, of course._

_ While exploring in the pyramids of the Shurima Desert, the Grandmaster Explorer found an amulet – twice the size of a normal human amulet – that granted the power of easy magical control. A drawback, according to Ezreal, is that it forces him into being a champion in the league. Not exactly wanting to be one, but desiring the amulet for its power, he resigned to its effects._

_ Ezreal is currently the Grandmaster Explorer of Piltover, and a resident Champion in the League of Legends."_

Dropping my jaw in disbelief, I stared unabashedly at the words on the page. Being handed the knowledge of hundreds and the power to match, he could have done most anything. He could be making a greater difference in Valoran – saving people, hurting the ones who needed hurt, he could be doing it all.

Smiling lightly to myself, I marveled at the true wisdom he held. It didn't get into his head – he harnessed it, and used it for his passion, Archeology. The bit about disliking being a champion was somewhat off putting, but I was sure if he became my main we'd eventually work past it.

His name left untouched on my list, I moved on in the Guide.

Pausing briefly at Gragas, I wondered how amazing the after party of a match would be. Hoping he jungled for my team, assuming Alex and Lee didn't, I flipped over to Heimerdinger. He was an amazing champion – a hunger for knowledge to match my own, the burning desire to help the world, and he even founded the Yordle academy of Science and Progress.

I put an asterisk by him, and he still was on my mind when I turned the page to Karma, the Dutchess of Ionia. Her lore saddened me a bit – The normal, gnawing Ionian desire for peace, tainted by too much conviction. Uprooted by the Noxian Invasion, she'd sacrificed her own peace for the lives of others.

Her skill set was a bit iffy though. She seemed to excel at supporting, and as mentioned before, supporting is something I'm not too intent on doing.

Deciding to just leave her on the list, I passed over to Kassadin. Very familiar with the Void Reaver, I knew he'd be more than happy to represent me in the League if it meant the balance of power between nations be preserved. I knew, however, that he also was responsible for keeping the terrible void at bay.

Greatly desiring him as a champion, I forced myself to cross him out. I couldn't risk all of Valoran to the void to have him as a champion, even if we were technically friends.

Refusing to represent Noxus, I mutely skipped over Katarina Du Couteau and LeBlanc, the Sinister blade and The Deceiver, respectively.

My next entry in my guide, Kennen, appealed somewhat to me, but I couldn't feel the spark I needed with him. While I was technically not Ionian, Demacian or Noxian, the Kinkou order was something I didn't want to become too involved with; their vague reputation preceded them.

My thirteenth entry, Luxanna Crownguard, known mostly as Lux, was a prime choice for me. I read her lore a second time, a bit crestfallen at her unlucky situation.

_"__Born Luxanna Crownguard, Luxanna, known best as Lux, had been gifted with the rare power of the manipulation of Light. Supposedly able to recreate any spell in her skill set after seeing it once, she was assuredly a gifted Demacian. After learning more of her power, the Demacian Military recruited her as an elite spy, against her own wishes. _

_ While on one of her most daring missions, she uncovered information heavily classified by the Demacian's which earned her favor among both the Demacian's and Ionian's alike. Widely speculated but unproven to pertain to the Noxus invasion of Ionia, she is revered as the Light to her People, and is formally known as The Lady of Luminosity in the League. Addendum: As of May 21st, CLE, Crownguard advanced forward a single tier to the place of Platinum III Mid Laner._

Raising my eye a bit at the odd addendum, I added her to my admittedly short list of highlighted choices.

Deciding enough was enough, I saved the other twelve champions for the next day. Readying myself for a good night sleep, I broke out the feather quill and a scroll of parchment.

Drafting a quick letter to three champions I'd highlighted, I explained my interest in them and requested a match with them. Leaving them in the ancient iron mailbox outside my home, I shut and locked the door.

Ascending my staircase, I reached my bed, where I began my personal ritual before sleeping.

Hefting a pitch black case onto the bed from under the bed, I dialed in the combination and examined its contents.

Inside was everything a magician needed; including my magical core. Should I ever have need of it, I always kept one in my case and another, much smaller one in a hollowed out portion of my bottom left incisor tooth.

A magic core was what gave a magician the refined ability to manipulate mana. Without it, performing magic was purely instinctual, and often fatal if one was unaware of the magic being used.

The best comparison to be made would be a translator. To learn a language, one needed to be pointed in the right direction. The Core does that – it makes sense of our will. What we wish the magic to do, it explains it to the current around us. Very little knowledge was ever extracted from it – just that it contained a link to the dimension of the void, and ever other associated entity; namely any and everything to ever have existed.

Examining the unutterably dark blue of the crystal, I saw what I'd seen every other time I looked at it: an image of my ideals and emotions. Known only to its holder, it offered information about that person that, if used for malevolent intent, would be basic mind control.

What I saw in mine was what I hoped to see one day for all; unending life. Not the kind where we spend forever on Earth, but where nobody is forgotten, and everyone made a difference.

Nodding to myself, I remained assured I'd not subconsciously changed my most basic desire, and placed the crystal back into its velvet cradle.

Next, I unclasped my rune belt, and gently placed the living stones back into their places in my case.

Satisfied everything was in its proper place, I closed and locked the box, and cast a spell to drain the oxygen from within the case.

Placing it under my bed, I further cast a spell to make it invisible.

Happy with the day, I moved the dust from my earlier experiment with trans positioning into the dust bin, and climbed into the bed.

**The next day, Summoner POV, Institute of War**

Waking rather late the next day, I rose from the bed and went outside to collect the letters I was sure would have arrived. Arrive they did, and I was stunned by the contents of two of them.

_High Summoner Michael,_

_ I am pleased with your request for my expertise on and off the fields of justice. Unfortunately, however, I've received many other offers from many other summoners, all of which have expressed explicit interest in a partnership. While not outright denying your request, I can not make any such promise as that of a partnership. _

_ If its all the same with you, I've set a date three weeks from now for an exhibition match on the fields of justice, specifically the Howling Abyss._

_ I recommend you bring your smarts to the match. I most certainly am._

_ Principle in chief of the Yordle Academy of Science and Progress,_

_ Professor Heimerdinger._

Outwardly fuming over the fact so many people wanted to partner with a _Yordle, _I placed the letter upon the smooth surface of the hazel wood study table. Ezreal's letter was unsurprising; He was expressly disinterested in a position of such importance in the League. Furthermore, he was surprised some random summoner would contact him with such a proposition, but he would come for a single match after he finished his work in the Kumungu jungle, in about four days. If he liked what he saw, he'd come back for another, he said.

The next letter was in some expensive looking Demacian parchment paper. The handwriting was equally fine, and all this was contrasted by the way it was written...

_Oh finally! I've been waiting forever for a letter to come in from a summoner. Yes I want to fight in some matches. I really hope were fighting that crazy man, Twisted Fate. I've been waiting for like, ever to get hold of him. The guy conned me out of a rare spell scroll, the conniving trickster. I can be there whenever, doesn't really matter to me. Actually I think I'm arriving at the institute in a short two days. See you there Summoner!_

_ Lux, Lady of Luminosity_

Pretty surprised by her completely care free attitude, and even more unsurprised by Twisted Fate's success in conning yet another person out of something valuable, I marked the on my calendar for a match two days, seven days and three weeks from now.

Leaving the letters on the table, I changed into some more befitting clothes of my status, and opened my door to the new day. Good things would happen, I was sure of it.

**In The Other Place**

Torrents of energy fizzled and sparked against the old mans barrier. The Hand of the Sword order had known, a thousand years ago, they would lose the battle to the void. Every thought, every action, had some adverse effect that somehow strengthened the void.

Hoping he had given the citizens of Valoran enough time to prepare for the coming storm and end the cycle, he rallied his men in the face of death.

"One thousand years now! One thousand years of torment! Of agony! We finish what we began here men! Today is the day; as we began, we shall finish. Remember what you're fighting for; who you're fighting for. We were sent here to combat this abomination, and combat we shall! Raise your swords! Today is the dawn of a new era for mankind. Today, marks the Reaping!"

Defiant shouts of his men rang from behind him. Turning, he whispered to himself, "Stalwart in the face of indecision. I may lose myself today... I will. It will be known, though, that Islay Torvonte remained steadfast in his defense against them."

Looking to the bleak, black sky above him, he saw only the image that kept him here for the Long Silence. The face of his one love; Melinda Eve.

Tears now in the sage's eyes, his voice cracked for the first time in a thousand brutal years.

"Remember us! We were there, we are the saviors! Charge them!"

As one, the withered, battered army confronted the Lord of the Night, the tools of their trade flaring and ripping into the distorted bodies of the unholy army. In vain, they gave their lives, leaving the gateway free for the enemy.

**Twelve hours later**

Thousands and thousands of charred and conflagerated bodies littered the ground, most of them belonging to the void. Turning to the sky, Islay saw only the light of the new day. Whatever happened from now on, it would be known that even in the void...

Hope Runs Deepest.

**Ahh yes. Setting up the stage for my performance :**

** Anyway, just you know, if you like it, please say so! Every review gets it's own reply in PM if applicable, and if not well... you probably hinted at not wanting one, haha.**

** Just a few questions I'd like to address here though. So of the three ( Heimerdinger, Ezreal, Lux ) Who do you, the readers, want to see as the main summoner's champion? **

** Second; In the next match I write, who do you want on Blue team (Self Insert Summoner Always Play on Blue, BTW ) and who do you want on Purple? Keep in mind a majority of attention is given to the mid laner. Also, I'm not doing something crazy like all tanks or something, as amazing as that'd be...**

** Finally; If I DO make more OC's, I don't exactly mind if you guys were to tell me what they want to be like/ how they do stuff. I'm actually kind of interested in making people have a somewhat personal interest in this story, like, "Oh look! Today, in this guys story, I went and got a pair of Pentakills! XD" So please, don't hesitate to get involved by telling me about a character/champion you would want see in the matches/main story. As I have a habit of doing things the way I do things, expect them to have a lot of overall attention, as my chapters tend to be on the somewhat long side...**

** Till next time, probably a very short time seeing as my weather went from a nice 50 degrees to -15 overnight and I probs won't go to school from Monday to Thursday, I wish you all happy games in League! **

** As a side note, I guess I must be required to disclaim the story? Alright, fine. **

** I Know Riot knows this doesn't exist anyway, but I am not using League of Legends to my monetary benefit, and all League right are solely held by Riot Games.**


	3. Chapter 3

Summoner Michael, Two days later, February ninth, 2014, CLE

Soft chattering rose from the assembled in the chamber. Their faces remained lit through the hextech – magi lights adorning the intricately inscribed cobblestone walls. An unnervingly pure water fountain carved of century old smooth stone was inset into its center, dominating the attention of any passerby's.

As many would take it, this chamber was the location of the greatest of the League's rituals; that of ritual summoning.

As any Summoner worth his salt would describe it, ritual summoning was what Summoner's dislike, and Valoran's people enjoy.

In essence, ritual summoning is when a champion, usually one confined to a discrete area, is brought from its residing area to the Institute, to prepare for a match or appear for a meeting with the council. It was only ever used to bring forth the champions of the Void in the rare few instances they secured an actual match concerning something worth its own match.

It's just such a time that I find myself in. Spaced at regular intervals, Sanctified Crusaders lined the walls of the ritual chamber. Magical binding runes were placed in a pentagram around a central point, with a Quintessence chalked into its center. Finally, a massive crystalline Focus was situated directly above the Quintessence, containing enough energy to instantaneously send all five of the summoned into a random section of the Void. In Kassadin's own words, "It's a shame we never use it."

The most disturbing part of all was the contents of the pentagrams sections.

In the northern most spot sat a beast of unspeakable horror; the monstrosity known as Kog'maw, The Mouth of the Abyss. Constantly thrashing against the ethereal chains binding him, acid pooled around him, and the only discernable words pouring from his vile mouth seemed to be, "Feast! Hungry, hungry, satisfy! Devour it! Consume the flesh to be reborn! Hungry, hungry!"

Across and slightly to his right was an equally menacing, yet much more sane entity, known only as Kha'Zix, The Void Reaver. Tremendously adaptable appendages were attached to his body, namely his wings and spike racks. His beady eyes darted around wildly, searching for something, of what I may never know.

In between Kog'Maw and Kha'Xix was none other than Malzahar, Leader in terror for the ever present Cult of the Void. A deep purple shawl was wrapped around his neck, giving the not so subtle appearance it was even alive, wishing to strangle him, yet failing to do so. Around him were three menacing creatures he referred to as his children of the Void. They would continuously growl as if in pain, howl and scuttle closer to their master. Though, they shared common ground in that they would all jump at a nearby person periodically, only to be repelled by the force field.

Occupying the slot facing eastward was a twisted abomination fit to scare the masses- if only he wouldn't eat them first. Known as Cho'Gath, its tormented carapace, colored the deepest of blood reds, and likely had received its color from his numerous meals. Twin fangs sprouted from it frothing mouth, darkly complimented by the vorpal spikes adorning the creature's body. Said spikes seemed to shimmer with otherworldly energy; likely that of the void. It'd been rumored numerous times of rocks and material in the abyssal plains of the void to have obtained magical power from the reflection the rune wars left on the Void realm.

Finally, a sulking, malevolent creature similar in appearance to the Baron Nashor sat in tense silence, one saucer shaped eye on Malzahar, and one on… everything, it appeared. A swath of tentacles seemed to come out from its back, snapping and verbally hissing at anything too dim to keep its distance. I'd not heard anything about this menace – only a rumour that it had taken the name Vel'koz, and this was its first real match in the league.

Not caring who it was or what twisted plain of hell it hailed from, I turned my gaze from the intimidating creature to the figures hidden in the shadows by the entryway. I knew very well who they were; The Preservers of Valoran. Headed by Kassadin and fueled by the passion of Valoran's people, they were, supposedly, all that opposed the tyranny of the Void.

As far as I knew, Malzahar wanted Karthus and Syndra in attendance – but the deathly fight many months ago between Kassadin, Malzahar and Karthus outside the institute of war was hardly forgotten. Seeing as the representation for the void was in abundance through the many champions in attendance, the request was denied – though I knew it was only denied because Kassadin and his followers wouldn't let Malzahar blink without being watched by them, especially due to so many being in one place at one time.

Receiving a barely perceptible nod from the shadows, I redirected my gaze to the gathered champions. High councilor Valahassera was speaking.

"Prophet Malzahar, I have your oath in essence for absolute compliance in accordance with standard League procedures for the duration of your visit. Is this correct?"

A slippery hiss appeared to be the affirmation, and a second later a orb shrouded in darkness and misery rose from the ungodly prophets hands to a staff in the councilors' hand.

Now, ten orbs; five darkened ones, two blindingly radiant yellow ones, a wispy grey one, a crystal blue one, and a single saintly white one adorned her staff. Knowing to myself that they represented the five void champions, the two Demacian champions, a freelancer champion, a Marai, and a Ionian champion, I continued listening.

Valahassera deftly stepped backward, right to the threshold of the entryway to the chamber. Lightly rubbing her nose, she proclaimed, "It is then, in the power invested into me as high councilor Valahassera, I will ordain and induct your fellow champion into the League of Legends. Candidate Vel'kox, please approach me."

The pulsing runes around the mysterious creature with the tentacles slowly vanished, leading to it breathing a breath, wrenching at the smell of Valoran air, and cocking its head as it approached the councilor, seeming to have two left feet.

Valahassera visibly twitch as it shrieked when it three feet from her. Grimacing, she began, "I have a solemn vow from you, creature, that you will bind yourself to the agreement set forth during your judgment?" Vel'koz cringed, then steeply nodded, its neck making horrible breaking sounds as it pulled itself back to eye level.

"Verbally please." The two words seemed to have a profound impact on the demon.

Now breathing in the air from its mouth, it began to froth, and howled in agony as it stuttered out the single word; "Yes!"

Obviously not caring whether the being died or crawled back into the abyss it called home, Valahassera nodded, then projected a shimmering field onto Vel'kox with her staff. It rippled, and pulsed, and eventually faded away, having obtained what it needed; a fragment of Vel'koz soul, if he even had one.

Barely audibly, the high councilor muttered, "Of all the mistakes I make… I feel I doom us here."

An arcane pulse lashed out from the fountain, encompassing all in attendance. An ear splitting shriek sounded from Vel'koz – nothing out of the ordinary.

"Prove your nation proud, creature." With that, Valahassera looked upon the audience as a whole, and said, "I've no doubt the Void has its own Summoner's. The match will proceed as planned; have your champions ready and be in the ready room in an hour." Her eyes connected with mine for a brief moment, then she ended, "That will be all."

Lux POV, same time as the orientation. En route to the Institute of war

I twirled my staff by the ends, chewing on a stick of my brothers self-proclaimed, pride flavored bubble gum. Sure, it was overly and inexplicably stereotypical of him, but it was some great gum.

I began to see the institute through my carriage window, the midday sun behind it lighting the residual magic so that it was outlined in a sheen of hazey purple magic.

Scribbling down a few words in my diary, I buckled it and replaced the locking spell on it. Slipping it into the slot on my pack, I felt the carriage roll to a stop as we arrived at the institute.

Having lost its flavor, I spit the gum into a nearby waste bin as soon as I left the carriage. Of course, the ever present escort of three guards and the twenty my brother counted as grouped up with me.

Not willing to have that as always, I flicked my eyes, knowing they'd leave me alone once we entered the official grounds of the institute. Sure enough, as we entered the grounds, the trio of guards dispersed without a word.

As serious as ever, Garen offered a quick hug and a whispered, "Later, Lux." Returning the gesture, I sheathed my staff on the holster by my hip, setting out for the actual institute itself.

Having only an hour to spare, I hurried, wanting to meet this Summoner and get acquainted before the match.

** In the other place**

The grizzled, martyred remains of the once great captain rose from the tainted earth of the Void. Brandishing his once holy broadsword, he uttered a guttural cry, silencing the soldiers around him.

"Forward and onward! Redemption is at hand for the mortals. Our Lord and Savior has given but once command; purify the over world!"

Thousands of deafening shouts came forth from the crowd, the clash of sword on shield present as well. The trampled remains of the unraised soldiers of the battle at Darkin Passage crackled and shattered underfoot as the massive army marched forward, inevitably reaching the monolithic structure the men died protecting.

It was only natural, once they came inside, that Valoran darkened….perhaps forever.

One thing I must point out- the Most Awesome Person Ever (My beta) is doing lots of work fixing all my mistakes…. I'd imagine. I think I make a lot… or if I don't I probably do something like get off topic and then it has to be fixed…. Anway, I want to give a giant Thank You to Repenned for beta'ing my story. Means a lot! Thanks.

Also….. Hope I'm not the only one who thinks chapter three is just DIFFERENT. It felt so weird writing it….


End file.
